


The Royal Hotel

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ableism, Bullying, Chanyeol being a cute little shit, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Junmyeon being a mind reader, M/M, Mind hearing, Telepathy, mentionned not described, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Junmyeon felt cursed to be able to hear other people's thoughts until he learned to live with what he considered a curse.He was truly okay with it until a tall beautiful clumsy mute man came to his life.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 38
Collections: Effective Fest Round 2020





	The Royal Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Minor characters being ableist, bullies, and mention of domestic abuse. I do not encourage that behavior and I tried to make a story out inspired of a real life story.  
> Disclaimer: the story is in no way promoting or romanticizing bullying and Ableism. The names used are purely for Visual reference and I do not see the real people the way I described them in the story. Thank you for your understanding.
> 
> This fic was beta read by the mods of the festival.

Junmyeon didn’t have a hard time living with his curse. He considered his ability to hear people’s thoughts or memories, depending on the situation, a curse as it made him live as anything but normal. The only good side he considered from the situation is that he can not be fooled and he could know who really wanted to harm him and who wanted to befriend him.

It also helped him through his career, growing from a simple staff manager to owning half a hotel. His associate Mr. Do trusted him blindly, considering how Junmyeon managed to befriend his son and helped him find happiness. 

Do Kyungsoo had suffered greatly for his small stature and short sight. He was bullied a lot and isolated himself until he met Junmyeon in highschool.

“I want to be an interior designer, but my father wants me to study economics and tourism to be able to take over the hotel,” Kyungsoo admitted in their celebration for their last day of highschool.

“I say do both,” Junmyeon commented, “you can major each on their own, take your time, because dreams come true when you give them time to happen. Prove yourself to your father and perhaps, you will be the exclusive interior designer of your own hotel.” Kyungsoo sighed, pouting, and Junmyeon poked his cheek as he continued, “think of it. You need to study economics anyway if you want to make yourself a name out there anyway, all you need to do is slowly but surely make it happen, okay?” 

“You think so?” Kyungsoo asked him, full of hope.

Junmyeon smiled. “Of course! Plus, designing for your own hotel will be a great way to make a portfolio, and perhaps your hotel will bring you potential jobs.” It was exactly what Kyungsoo did. His father wasn’t happy with the extra career choice, but the idea of Kyungsoo being the hotel’s exclusive interior designer for the hotel had him reluctantly agreeing. 

Kyungsoo, in seven years, became one of the most sought after designers in Korea, one of the administrative directors of the hotel, and a happier man. Mr. Do couldn’t ask for more.

Junmyeon, however, didn’t have an easy life in the hotel. Spies and gangsters sent to ruin the reputation of the hotel were in great numbers, and dealing with them without exposing his curse was hard. Moreover, he had a few problematic staff members who he unfortunately didn’t have enough of a solid lead to kick them out. 

“Mr. Kim,” he came to a stop and looked back to see his HR director approach him with a smile. “I hired a few new people to help the old cleaning staff like you asked.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Jeon,” Junmyeon said, bowing to him politely. “I’ll check their profiles later, as I am heading to a meeting now.” 

“Ah yes, see you later Mr, Kim.” 

Junmyeon left at that and he didn’t have time to check the profiles until seven days later. In fact, he was surprised when the profiles were given to him, as seeing a handicaped man among them was interesting. He had a long list of small jobs despite his young age, considering he was five years younger than Junmyeon.

He felt he had to meet said “Park Chanyeol” as he set the profile aside.

Heading to the staff area, he didn’t expect to find Chanyeol standing by the elevator, bowing softly to him, before pushing the cart inside. It was a staff elevator, so it was normal for Chanyeol to use it. But, It was the lunch break and most cleaners should have been down to eat already. “You are one of the new cleaners of the hotel?” Junmyeon asked, only for Chanyeol to jump and nod frantically. Junmyeon said, “You must be Park Chanyeol, you are the youngest according to what the HR director said. I am Kim Junmyeon, Mr. Do’s associate and one of the administrative directors.” 

Park Chanyeol looked at him in shock, and a thought screamed at his face,  _ “he mustn’t know! He shouldn’t know! Don’t let him know!” _ Junmyeon had never heard someone think so loud so he flinched, forcing a smile, while Chanyeol bowed respectfully. 

“I just want you to know that I am aware we have some bullies among our staff members,” Junmyeon spoke quite confidently, “so if they bully you, please report it to me. I want an excuse to fire them.” 

_ “Don’t even think of telling him, Chanyeol,” _ Chanyeol’s mind screamed, as he looked at Junmyeon still,  _ “they will put the blame on you and you need money, you need to pay the rent, the bills are already too much. Your uncle will kick you if you don’t give him money, remember! Your father isn’t here, your mother isn’t here, they won’t protect you. You are alone, Park Chanyeol. Remember that.” _

Junmyeon looked away as the thought was too much for him to bear, especially with how loud it was. Park Chanyeol believed what he thought, and Junmyeon didn’t know why it made him anxious. It wasn’t his problem, was it? 

The elevator opened and Chanyeol pushed the cart out; Junmyeon followed before standing in the middle of the cafeteria, already full with the majority of the staff members. “I hope you enjoyed Lunch,” he said to which people bowed, thanking him, “I am here to introduce myself to the new members of our staff. My name is Kim Junmyeon and I hope you will consider this hotel your second home.” 

The two men nodded, thanking Junmyeon, and the man looked around when his eyes locked with that of Ham Do Jong, the front-of-house manager, when a memory of him pushing Chanyeol’s plate of food aside until it fell on the ground crossed Junmyeon’s mind. “Your kind of filth shouldn’t be working in this place.” the man said, and the memory stopped there.

Junmyeon smiled in amusement before speaking, “before I leave I want to remind you all, that I am the ultimate power of this hotel so if someone bullied anyone here, especially the youngest members of the staff, they will be fired immediately.” 

They bowed and his secretary said with a singing voice, “be assured I’ll report any case of misbehavior.” Junmyeon nodded to her before walking out, noticing Chanyeol sitting in a corner, eating. The tall man noticed him and crawled away as he approached him.

“It is bad to sit here,” Junmyeon said with a smile, “come with me.” Chanyeol ignored his eyes as he stood, and Junmyeon led him to the kitchen. “Baekhyun, can I speak to you for a second.” 

The kitchen manager, Byun Baekhyun approached him with raised eyebrows. “How can I help you, boss?” He asked, eyeing Chanyeol.

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol and ordered softly, “wait here.” He pulled Baekhyun aside and whispered, “He is a mute member of the cleaning staff, and I think he was bullied during lunchtime. Could he eat with the Kitchen staff until I solve the issue?” 

“Sure, no problem,” Baekhyun said with a smile, “but we eat an hour late compared to others.” 

“I’ll alert the housekeeping manager about that,” Junmyeon said, relieved, “thank you, Baekhyun.” 

He approached Chanyeol, who kept fidgeting. “I asked them to let you eat with them during lunchtime if you refuse to eat in the cafeteria with the rest.” 

Chanyeol looked at him in shock. _ “They will know, they will hurt me, they will kick me and I won’t be able to fight back.”  _ Chanyeol thought, only for Junmyeon to smile.

“It is an hour after everybody’s lunchtime, so you will have time to finish your tasks before then and avoid all the people you are obviously trying to avoid,” Junmyeon said reassuringly before patting his shoulder. “You are not alone in the royal hotel. You are my responsibility, so let me know if you need anything, okay?” Chanyeol nodded, looking to his feet, and bowed to Junmyeon. “I’ll alert the housekeeping manager about your time shift.” 

The manager found no issue with the time change, so she fixed their shifts. However, anxiety persisted. 

Five days passed, in which Baekhyun assured Chanyeol came to eat in silence and left, before Junmyeon accidentally witnessed something maddening. He passed by a room to find the same front-of-house manager snickering as he whispered in the ear of a guest services supervisor while Chanyeol was soaked wet in front of them, unmoving.

“Come on, don’t you want to clean the room before any guest appears? This room is booked by a very important client,” the supervisor said as she poured more jus. 

Chanyeol looked like he would cry anytime despite his stoic face, and the man in front of him slapped his cheek twice before speaking vehemently, “This will teach you to run your mouth. Oh, you are mute, but still managed to make everybody fear hurting you. Scum.” 

Junmyeon got in the room and closed the door, startling the three people in the room, before picking the phone. “Miss Song,” he spoke formally as he glared at them, “Please call the police, as I have a case of emotional and physical abuse in room 308, and make sure the resident of the room is given another.” He ended the call before crossing his arms, “You don’t have the right to say anything or do anything, but if you do, I’ll add it to the list of things you did and I have witnesses for.” 

“Mr. Kim, we were just playing,” the woman said before Junmyeon glared at her.

“Look at him,” he ordered, “what did he do to deserve this humiliation? Or do you think that your job gives you enough power to bully and abuse people in a lower rank than you?” He was screaming before he could control it. “Who are you to call anyone a scum or filth? Who are you to say who deserves to work here and who doesn’t?” 

“Sir,” the man spoke, obviously trying to find a way out of it.

“I am.” Junmyeon screamed it, which terrified Chanyeol enough to wobble. “If I want Park Chanyeol to be in my hotel, none of the staff have the right to defy my authority! None of you! You are just workers in my hotel, nothing else!” Junmyeon could feel his rage boil him, “He deserves to be here more than any of you, do you understand?” 

“Yes sir,” they said, looking down.

“No, you don’t. You are just vile people with no heart, picking on defenseless people mercilessly.” Junmyeon hissed at them. “Leave this place before I tear you apart, right now.” As he walked away from the door, they rushed out only to find the police outside. 

Junmyeon finally noticed Chanyeol’s state; he was terrified beyond his mind. Junmyeon approached him slowly, lifting his hand, “I am not going to hurt you, Chanyeol, I just want to check if you are okay.” 

Chanyeol looked at him in fear.  _ “Please don’t hit me. Please don’t touch me,” _ he thought in terror, and Junmyeon had to look away before letting his pain show. He was hurt for the poor guy.

“I moved the guy who booked the room so you can use the shower and clean up. I’ll ask the housekeepers to bring you a change of clothes if you want to go home and rest.” Junmyeon offered with a soft tone. “Unless you want to spend the day like nothing happened, I’ll ask them to bring you a change of clothes.” He bowed low to Chanyeol, “I am sorry you had to suffer because of me.” 

When he looked up, Chanyeol looked confused  _ “You bowed to me. Nobody bows to me because I am a nobody, but you bowed to me.”  _ The thought made Junmyeon feel sad before bowing to Chanyeol again.

“I hope you will still consider working for us, Mr. Park,” Junmyeon said with a smile, “because you are now a member of the Royal hotel family and we will miss you.” 

Chanyeol looked at him in shock, thinking again and again of how Junmyeon bowed to him. Meanwhile, Junmyeon walked out to his secretary, who told him she made the police take the two people for a bullying case.

He was later alerted that Chanyeol cleaned the room thoughtfully. “It was so clean, the housekeeping manager boasted about it,” the secretary said, “but you know what, sir? The best part is that he put in the same effort for every room he was in.” 

Junmyeon smiled, almost chuckling, before looking at her. “He is a good kid,” he said, thinking about how positively Chanyeol reacted to the little respect he received. So, he bowed respectfully to everyone he met, smiling to them and wishing them a good day at work. 

“I don’t know what got into you but it is working,” Kyungsoo commented as they had lunch in the hotel’s restaurant, “the newspaper talks about you bowing to your staff members when you see them.” 

Junmyeon smiled as he was served, “thank you, Mr. Im,” he said to the waiter, who bowed in return before Junmyeon faced Kyungsoo. “I bowed to one of our housekeepers, the kid who got bullied, and he doubled his efforts since then. So I thought maybe if I did the same to everyone, they would also find working for the Royal hotel enjoyable? I keep telling them this is their second home, but I have to prove it to them.” 

“They do,” Kyungsoo remarked. “Even the guards at the entrance smile at you when they see you, bowing to you.” 

Junmyeon smiled, pleased, and they ate their lunch while exchanging the latest gossip in the world of economy. When Kyungsoo left for his other job, Junmyeon went to the Kitchen, thanking the staff for the food, which pleased the chef and the cooks.

Baekhyun on the other hand was suspicious, considering how Junmyeon bowed to Chanyeol too. He followed the man out before pulling him aside. “So what’s the story? Are you crushing over the kid?” 

“What? No, it is not like that,” Junmyeon frowned before looking around. Baekhyun knew of his mind reading power, so he understood it was related to it. “When I bowed to him to apologize, he was shocked and thought of how nobody had bowed to him because he was considered a nobody.” Baekhyun looked as if he had been slapped, and Junmyeon added, “plus, that Do Jong guy kept calling him filth and scum, and I think he wasn’t the first nor the last to say that to him. The kid is emotionally abused.” 

“Oh wow,” Baekhyun leaned on the wall, frowning, “I never thought someone could be this vile and hurt someone’s mind just because he didn’t like him.” 

“And that is why I started treating everybody the same. I want people to understand that I care for everybody regardless of their pay grade” Junmyeon explained, to which Baekhyun nodded.

Days passed in peace before Junmyeon decided on a whim to drive to a nearby food truck when he noticed Chanyeol running. He drove slowly, following from afar when he saw Chanyeol pause in front of a couple, hugging them. He parked in front of a food truck, leaving it to eat some spicy rice cakes, and discreetly observed Chanyeol, who looked so happy. He noticed how the couple led Chanyeol near him so he focused on eating, avoiding their eyes.

“Pick what you want, Yeollie,” The old man said happily, patting his son, “you are so thin. Does your uncle leave you with no food?” 

Junmyeon looked up,noticing Chanyeol’s tense expression. “Oh? Chanyeol, what a surprise!” He bowed to them, “Hi, I am Junmyeon, his co-worker. “

“What a nice gentleman!” the woman said with a smile. “I am glad he is working with such a polite man.” 

Junmyeon smiled happily. “I am flattered,” he said, giving them space to pick food as he picked his plate. “Please serve yourself,” he said to Chanyeol’s parents before looking at the vendor, “I’ll pay for their order.” 

“Oh you didn’t have to,” the old man said, surprised. 

Junmyeon simply smiled.“Chanyeol is a friend, so I will be happy if you accept,” he said, bowing to them. He got himself some corn dogs and while sitting down to eat, felt eyes poking holes into his skin. He bowed to them as they walked past him and focused on eating normally. 

The following morning, Junmyeon looked for Chanyeol during his roll. Chanyeol had earphones on while cleaning a room in a focused manner. Junmyeon smiled, noticing how a smile persisted in Chanyeol’s lips as he bobbed his head with the music. Chanyeol suddenly noticed Junmyeon standing there and bowed his head for Junmyeon, who returned the bow with a warm smile. He waved to Chanyeol as he walked away and kept his smile until he was alone in his office.

He was feeling relieved and happy that Chanyeol was enjoying working for them. However, that happiness was short lived as he noticed Chanyeol with a bruised eye. “Chanyeol?” he called the man, who stiffened; Junmyeon had approached him before he could hide the eye further. “Can we talk?” 

Chanyeol looked at him in shock, and Junmyeon had a flash of Chanyeol getting hit with a bottle of soju, which made him flinch back and look away. “Follow me,” Junmyeon said as he pulled Chanyeol by the arm and inside a room he locked. “I know it is none of my business but Chanyeol, you are a nice person and deserve better so,” he said before facing Chanyeol and added, “if you need help, please let me know. Don’t hide it from me.” 

Chanyeol looked down and his mind whispered, “ _ Why me? _ ” Junmyeon approached Chanyeol and held his arms, only to realize he was shaking. “ _ Please don’t hurt me _ ,” Chanyeol thought.

“I have a brother,” Junmyeon said with a smile, observing Chanyeol’s face, “he should be a few months older than you, and I see you almost under the same light, Chanyeol. It makes me want to protect you.” Junmyeon held Chanyeol’s cheeks and made him look up, “I will do my best to protect you, okay? I am not asking you for anything in return,” he said before making a thoughtful expression. “Actually I need you to trust me in return. I can’t protect you if you don’t trust me.” Chanyeol didn’t react or think as he looked at Junmyeon, which made the latter worry, “I am sorry if I look pushy, Chanyeol, but I don’t mean harm. At all.” 

Chanyeol suddenly nodded and thought clearly, “ _ You are so kind to me, sir. I wish I could trust you but even I don’t trust myself. Don’t waste time on me _ .” 

“I will let you go to work,” Junmyeon offered with a smile, “but if someone bullies you or says anything to you and you don’t tell me, I’ll be mad, okay? Let me know.”

Chanyeol nodded, smiling shyly, as he observed Junmyeon step back. “ _ He is so pretty too, _ ” he thought as he smiled brighter, “ _ Mr Kim is such an angel _ .”

Junmyeon grined back and waved to Chanyeol as he left the room. He noticed his heart racing with joy as he got in his office. Kyungsoo was in the office when he got in. “Oh! I didn’t see you come.” 

“I just came to check on something,” Kyungsoo smiled to Junmyeon as he looked into his eyes, and Junmyeon saw Kyungsoo’s memory of him pulling Chanyeol in a room. He blushed instantly looking away as he walked to his sofa, picking some files he left in there. “So how is your boyfriend?” 

Junmyeon nearly choked on air. “He is not, he just came with a black eye and I wanted him to tell me what happened,” Junmyeon confessed before noticing the weirded out expression in Kyungsoo’s face. “I know you are talking about Chanyeol, everybody thinks I fancy him.” 

“Aren’t you?” Kyungsoo crossed his arms as he asked his friend, “you are putting more effort into the guy’s wellbeing than anyone else, and we had friends who were bullied.” 

“They were friends,” Junmyeon argued, “they had people to count on, but Chanyeol is a loner. He speaks to nobody. He eats alone and works alone, plus he is mute which doesn’t help.” 

Kyungsoo looked at him for a moment before sighing. “Ok, fair point,” the man said in resignation, “just if you like him, there is nothing wrong with that.” 

“There isn’t?” Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo, who eyed him, confused and a memory of Kyungsoo kissing a man with kitten eyes crossed Junmyeon’s mind. “Who is the boyfriend, Soo?” Kyungsoo blushed instantly, looking down at his papers, and Jumyeon pouted. “I thought we are friends.”

Kyungsoo didn’t look up as he said, “he is not my boyfriend,” he looked up to add, “yet.” Junmyeon rushed to sit in front of them and tried to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes, but the man avoided it. “He is nice and calm. He is kind of like me.”

“But how did you meet? Where did you go? Did you date?” Junmyeon asked him eagerly before pulling his arm as he didn’t say a thing, “please tell me.” 

Kyungsoo sighed and lifted his other hand to push Junmyeon, still avoiding his eyes. “Okay. He was a senior in College when I studied economics and we met by pure hazard.” Kyungsoo stood to pour himself some coffee from the coffee machine and played with the cup. “It’s Kim Minseok,” Kyungsoo said softly.

Junmyeon’s smile stretched. No wonder the eyes looked familiar. Kim Minseok was Kyungsoo’s crush during college. It was such a hush thing, Kyungsoo barely spoke about it once or twice during that time. “So, you managed to get your first love to love you back,” Junmyeon teased only for Kyungsoo to glare at him. “So how far did you go? Did you date? Kiss? Have sex?” 

The last question made Kyungsoo choke on air, and he was saved from embarrassment when their secretary got in, looking alarmed. “Sir, there is an issue,” Junmyeon rushed to deal with it as the secretary spoke, “a customer is furious because one of the cleaning people allegedly stole his wife’s jewelry.” 

When they got close to the said room, many other people were around while Chanyeol was trying to make himself smaller as the man kept on yelling. “What is the issue here?” He asked firmly before looking at the angry man, “I am Kim Junmyeon, one of the co-owners of the Hotel Royal, can you tell me what happened?” 

“This thief had stolen one of my wife’s necklaces,” the man said in an angry tone, “it is not cheap, I worked seven years to buy it for her! I want the police!” 

Junmyeon nodded calmly, “we will get them involved,” before looking at Chanyeol who avoided his eyes, “meanwhile, may I speak to my worker, privately.” 

“Why would you speak to him privately? He refused to speak up,” the man yelled and nearly punched Chanyeol’s chest if not for Junmyeon’s hand that held his wrist. 

“This person is a mute,” Junmyeon said with a displeased tone, “and an introvert on top of that, so I ask you to let me deal with him. In fact, I’ll be talking to him in front of your eyes.” Junmyeon held Chanyeol from the shoulders, focusing on the man’s mind as he tried to tune out other voices. He asked softly, “I can understand sign language, do you know some?” Chanyeol nodded. Junmyeon sighed, “please tell me what you did today.” 

“ _ I wiped room 11, then 13 because there was already someone in room 12 _ ,” Chanyeol’s hand moved in an erratic way but his thoughts made Junmyeon keep up as he lied; he didn’t know sign language.  _ “I cleaned five more rooms before going into this one and I left before they came and I swear I didn’t touch their things, I never did, please believe me. _ ” 

“I didn’t get everything but you worked on seven rooms before this one,” Chanyeol nodded at Junmyeon, “then you cleaned this one before the man came. How did he know you cleaned it?” 

“I asked the staff and they told me,” The man angrily yelled from where he is. Junmyeon ignored him and nodded before looking at Chanyeol. 

“ _ I didn’t steal anything _ ,” Chanyeol thought and Junmyeon patted on his shoulder, “ _ please don’t fire me _ .” 

Junmyeon, believing Chanyeol, looked into the man’s eyes. He went on deep enough into the man’s mind to know the man wasn’t sure or didn’t know when and where he lost the necklace. “I have to search your belongings and my worker’s belongings first with my security team before involving the police,” Junmyeon commented as the man scoffed, “if the necklace isn’t lost like you claim it to be, it will save your face, and we will kindly ignore that.”

“I know your maid took it,” the man insisted, angry, “this is absurd! How can you ignore your client to please a mere mute?” 

“He is a member of the Hotel Royal,” Junmyeon spoke firmly, “a part of the staff family, and if we don’t stand by his side, then how can we prove to any of our staff members that we are a management to be trusted. Be assured that if Chanyeol stole the necklace, he will be fired, but until we have full proof of that, he is our staff member and we will stand by him.” Junmyeon looked so sure of himself that the man’s anger shifted. “Before the police get involved, I want to search every corner of the room and everything Chanyeol wears.” Junmyeon looked at his secretary and sharply said, “do it now.”

The poor woman jumped, and soon other staff members came and turned the room upside down while Junmyeon wore gloves and took Chanyeol to the bathroom. He looked at the man who blinked at him, confused.

“Can I search you? I thought you would be more comfortable around me,``Junmyeon blushed as he said so, “since I believe you.” 

“ _ I can’t let anyone see me naked, they will know,” _ Chanyeol’s thought crossed him in a whisper,  _ “they will mock me more _ .”

However he still nodded and took out everything he had in his gear. He soon unzipped his gear and stood there, with a white sleeveless shirt and boxers, trying to hide the bruises on his arms and legs. 

Junmyeon noticed them and said nothing as he picked Chanyeol’s things and looked at the man, “lock the door until I tell you.” Chanyeol indeed closed the door but didn’t lock it. 

Junmyeon didn’t focus on that detail as he handed Chanyeol’s clothes to the security, “Are these everything he had?” the security asked.

“I left him naked so please don’t try to make him come out before I hand him the gear,” Junmyeon commented, “he has great trust in me, so I wish to keep that intact.” 

The security man nodded and searched everything Chanyeol touched before coming to the man, who security asked to strip his pockets. The man nodded and handed all his things before Junmyeon noticed that the man had two tickets for Jeju in his wallet, sticking out. 

“Who is with you?” he asked the man, who ignored his question. “Is this person your wife? If so we can call her to add her statement to the issue.” 

“Do not involve my wife in this,” the man warned, and Junmyeon realized that the man was hiding things. 

He looked at the nearest staff, “Did this man come with a woman?” 

“Yes, several times,” The staff member said with certainty. “She ordered the Chef special today but left soon after eating.” Junmyeon nodded. “Do you want me to call the police now?” 

“Yes, considering we found nothing on our staff and yet the man insisted,” Junmyeon said loudly, “let us involve them.” 

The police were on another level, while Junmyeon refused to leave Chanyeol’s side, and called his lawyer to deal with the issue. He only asked Chanyeol to trust him and so Chanyeol did.

Despite the man's insistence, there was no full proof of his claim, and so Chanyeol wasn’t charged with anything. In fact, Junmyeon even asked the lawyer to press charges if the accusations were wrong. 

He took Chanyeol in his car, after leaving the lawyer to deal with the entire thing. Chanyeol hadn’t said anything until Junmyeon drove. The man was deeply thinking as he drove when a thought crossed his mind,  _ “He is so good looking and powerful. I wish I was like him.” _ He looked at Chanyeol who looked like a cute pup and he smiled.  _ “Fuck, he is beautiful.” _

“Do you prefer if we go eat ice cream?” Junmyeon asked him suddenly, “I feel like you deserve a break.” He looked at Chanyeol, who nodded.

Chanyeol smiled shyly.  _ “It feels like a date,” _ he thought, and Junmyeon couldn’t deny that. It was a kind of date. 

He took Chanyeol to the further table from the entrance, ordering for them the biggest bowl, which had 22 flavors, several toppings and a lot of whipping cream. Chanyeol eyed it in shock, but Jumyeon encouraged the man to eat. He digged in too, happy to see Chanyeol join. Junmyeon looked at the man who had happy thoughts about ice cream until he was done before dropping the bomb, “I can hear your thoughts.” 

Chanyeol looked at the man in confusion. _ “What does he mean by that? Like he can guess I don’t want to go to work today?” _

“I mean that I truly hear you think, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon admitted, sighing, “I am telling you so because I want to be honest. You are the nicest man I know, Yeol. I want you to know that I am not toying with you.” 

_ “This can’t be possible,” _ Chanyeol thought as horror filled his expression,  _ “so he knows about my uncle hitting me?”  _

“I do know about your uncle hitting you and I know he is the one who gave you the black eye with a bottle of soju,” Junmyeon explained and Chaneyol looked cornered; he was having a panic attack.

_ “This is not true, you are lying, this is not true. He doesn’t know, this is a trap. If uncle knew he would hit me again and kick me out. I can’t go home, I need to stay, I need to work, I can’t go home,” _ Chanyeol’s thoughts were a line of panic, and Junmyeon asked for the bill and a cup of water.

“Breath, Yeol,” Junmyeon carefully said, as he held chanyeol, “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just want you to know that I hear you and I believe you all the way.” As Chanyeol’s mind didn't stop, “I believe you. You won’t go home, you will stay, and you will work for us just fine, okay?” Chanyeol looked at him as if he had two heads. “I am telling you because I trust you, Yeol. Nobody ever knew about my curse.” 

_ “You can truly hear me?”  _ Chanyeol asked and Junmyeon nodded. _ “When I confessed to you, did you hear me too?”  _

Junmyeon frowned as he explained, “I missed that, I hear everybody’s thoughts right now so I need to focus to hear you only.” Junmyeon held Chanyeol’s hand, noticing how calloused they were, “I am trying to tune my curse toward you because I believe in my heart that I can save you from that man.” 

_ “You can’t,” _ Chanyeol shook his head,  _ “he is evil.”  _

“And I have superpowers,” Junmyeon reassured, “can you trust me a little?” 

Chanyeol shook his head, thinking, “ _ no, uncle is evil. He will use his belt again and tie me in the closet.” _ He looked up to meet Junmyeon’s eyes, letting the man see Chanyeol being shoved in the closet naked and wet, just as Chanyeol thought,  _ “he will leave me there forever.”  _

Junmyeon had to stop himself before he would cry. “I’ll protect you, okay? He can’t reach you if he doesn’t find you,” he reassured, “you can stay in the hotel permanently, like I do, or you can come to my place. I barely go there and I have a spare bedroom you can use.” 

_ “What can I do for you? What can I give you?” _ Chanyeol asked the man with a scared look.

Junmyeon smiled. He helped Chanyeol to sit up properly, “I want you to give me smiles. When you are happy, it makes me happy.” 

Chanyeol blinked at him for a moment before thinking loudly, _ “Liar, you are a liar. You want to hurt me, like he is hurting me.” _ Chanyeol pulled himself free as he thought so and Junmyeon tried to touch him,  _ “don’t touch me.”  _

It came out cold even if Chanyeol only thought about it. Junmyeon regretted his decision to speak up. He paid at the cashier quickly before running out to look for Chanyeol. The street was packed with people and to find Chanyeol, he allowed them all in. Every passing thought crossed his mind and he winced, holding his head. “Chanyeol! Help, Chanyeol!” He desperately called. He couldn’t lose it there. He couldn’t faint, he didn’t want to, and he tried to at least reach the car when his vision started dancing. He felt hands on him, tons of hands, and it added fuel to his panic. “Call for Chanyeol,” Junmyeon hissed, “I need Chanyeol.” 

  
  
  


Chanyeol didn’t expect the commotion he left behind, as he returned to pick his work gloves and wallet. People kept encircling a man who was screaming on top of his lungs. “Chanyeol!” That scream sounded familiar and Chanyeol approached the mass before noticing who was in the middle of all that. He pushed through before holding Junmyeon. He made the man look at him, hands on the man’s ears. He had no other choice but to scream in his mind,  _ “I am here. Look at me, I am right here. Junmyeon, look at me.” _

Junmyeon looked up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, and fainted right then. Chanyeol pushed his hand into the man’s pockets, picking the keys, the phone and wallet. He picked up Junmyeon with a struggle, even if other men helped him until they set him in the backseat of his car. Chanyeol nearly dove in when he realized he had no wallet. 

It was the worst dilemma he had to face: Leaving Junmyeon alone or to pick up the wallet. 

He made the choice to leave, locking the doors first before running to the restaurant. His wallet was gone but fortunately a waiter came to give it to him. When he got back in the car, the phone was ringing with “my bestie” on it. Chanyeol ended the call and texted immediately, “Mr. Kim fainted, I’ll drive to the nearest hospital and let you know where to find him.” 

Chanyeol drove for a moment when he got a video call of the same person. He didn’t dare to end the call and just plugged the phone in a standee, letting whoever in the video see Junmyeon in the back and Chanyeol on the driver seat. “What on fucking planet earth happened?” The voice boomed, “I thought this was a joke!” Chanyeol shook his head and the person on the phone seemed to recognize him, “oh so you are Chanyeol.” Chanyeol nodded, too focused on the road to actually keep composure when the man suddenly said, “did you fuck his brains out on a date or something?” 

Chanyeol looked like he wished the ground swallowed him, and the man chuckled.

“You are cute, Chanyeol,” the man said eventually, “no wonder Junmyeon had a crush on you. I’ll wait for your text.”

Chanyeol had to blink several times as if he needed to check whether he was dreaming or not.

Kim Junmyeon. 

His boss.

The owner of one of the most famous hotels in Seoul.

Had a crush on him?

Impossible. Chanyeol found himself shaking his head too hard at the thought. 

Once in the hospital, he texted Junmyeon’s friend before writing a simple note that the man had a sudden severe headache and fainted. He remained there until Do Kyungsoo showed up. 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo said teasingly, patting Chanyeol’s head.

Confused, Chanyeol just handed Junmyeon’s things and hinted he would be leaving, which Kyungsoo smiled at.

“I am sure he would love to see you when he wakes up,” Kyungsoo hooked his arm around Chanyeol’s as he spoke, “plus I hate to stay alone in hospitals.” Chanyeol ended up waiting with Kyungsoo until Junmyeon woke up three hours later. “You gave us the scare of our lives,” Kyungsoo scolded Junmyeon, who winced.

“Fuck! My head hurts,” Junmyeon complained, holding his head; Kyungsoo looked genuinely concerned. 

“I’ll call the doctor,” Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol, who approached the bed when Junmyeon held his wrist.

“Don’t tell him,” Junmyeon pleaded, “he doesn’t know. Nobody knows but you.” Chanyeol was startled but soon he was utterly shocked.

Why would Junmyeon trust him with such a secret if he never told even his best friend? It made Kyungsoo’s words make sense.

Junmyeon could be truly crushing on him. It only scared him internally.

Junmyeon on the other hand was so tired mentally that he was assaulted by thoughts. “I need to leave the place. I can hear everybody and it is hurting me,” Junmyeon groaned, still holding onto Chanyeol, “please take me home. I beg you, Chanyeol, take me home.” 

Chanyeol went red all over. It was a shock for him to hear someone like Junmyeon beg him. The doctor entered the room at that, and Junmyeon tightened his hold on Chanyeol. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I am in the middle of a market, everything is too loud,” Junmyeon explained, “I want to go home.” 

“Myeonnie, you can’t go like this,” Kyungsoo frowned, “you have no one at home to take care of you.” Junmyeon shook his head, and his hand on Chanyeol tensed. Chanyeol pointed at himself, and Kyungsoo asked him curiously, “you will take care of him?” 

Will he? Chanyeol didn’t know, but Junmyeon begged him and he had to do what he felt was right. So he nodded. It made Kyungsoo sigh and ask the doctor to discharge the patient. Since nothing was clear on what caused his headache, the doctor requested that Junmyeon would at least run some tests. 

Junmyeon agreed, but Chanyeol had to keep holding onto Junmyeon’s hand as an anchor. Kyungsoo observed them with a smirk at first, but somehow his expression morphed when Junmyeon said, “think of good things, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol nodded and sat down, thinking of a lullaby his mother kept on singing to him whenever he slept next to her. It was about a bird who tried to fly but couldn’t because he was still so small. He kept humming as he recalled the song while sitting in the hall, waiting, until Junmyeon was led back to his room in the hospital. “The results for the tests will be ready tomorrow, I am asking you to rest fully,”the doctor instructed, and Junmyeon nodded as they brought him a moving chair and he was led back to his car. He gave the keys to Chanyeol, sitting on the backseats with Kyungsoo.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked him worriedly. Junmyeon smiled, nodding. “This is not an answer.” 

“I am fine,” Junmyeon sighed, “I just want to sleep in my penthouse and focus on nothing but the silence.” Chanyeol turned down the radio but still focused on the road. 

“You probably should call your family,” Kyungsoo suggested suddenly, “you need supervision.” 

Junmyeon shook his head before wincing, “my mother will kill herself with worry and I refuse to make her live one day like that. I worked hard to make her live a stress free life, Soo.” Kyungsoo frowned, and Junmyeon leaned to rest his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I am going to be fine after a nap.” 

Junmyeon asked Chanyeol to drop Kyungsoo by the hotel and drive all the way to his penthouse, which wasn’t far from the hotel. “You can stay for the night, Yeol,” Junmyeon reassured, “I have a spare room.” 

_ “My uncle will expect me,” _ Chanyeol thought, almost fearfully, “ _ he will be mad if I don’t go back.”  _

Junmyeon sighed, “take the car then.” Chanyeol blinked confusedly. “Leave it in a parking lot. I’ll give you money for that, but return it before tomorrow morning.” 

“ _ You trust me with your car? _ ” Chanyeol asked him astonishedly. 

Junmyeon held his cheek, “I trusted you with my safety the entire day, Yeol.” It was probably then when he realized that Chanyeol didn’t see how much he meant for Junmyeon, so the man held his hands. “I admit that I want you to live happily, Yeol. I don’t want you to go on with your day while being scared of that asshole of an uncle. I don’t want you to be beaten, I don’t want you hurt, I don’t want you to suffer anymore.”

_ “Do you have a crush on me? _ ” Chanyeol dared to think,  _ “Kyungsoo-nim said you do.” _

Junmyeon chuckled at that and nodded, “I do. Who wouldn’t like you, Yeol? They must be blind because I liked you the second I saw you.” Chanyeol’s mind went blank and Junmyeon frowned. “Don’t panic, okay? It is a normal thing, you know. You are a nice guy, Yeollie, don’t believe anyone who says anything but that.” 

_ “Why? I am… I don’t deserve it,” _ Chanyeol had tears in his eyes, and they ran down his cheeks as he looked at Junmyeon in the eyes,  _ “you are successful, rich, powerful and I am just a mute, stupid, lanky, useless man.”  _

“You aren’t stupid and lanky, you saved me from the most vulnerable moment of my life, Yeol. That was the smartest thing to do,” Junmyeon reassured. “You are not useless, you do your job perfectly and soon you will get promoted and learn to be more than just a janitor. I trust you will grow if you are given the space to.” 

_ “You put a lot of faith in me, _ ” Chanyeol held Junmyeon’s waist, “I want to hug you so badly.” Junmyeon pulled him close and hugged him.  _ “I don’t want to go home, Junmyeon-ssi. My uncle mistreated me, please let me stay forever. _ ” He stood up at that, panicked, “ _ no, not forever. I didn’t mean it like that. I am sorry.”  _

Junmyeon laughed. “I understand,” he said, “we will figure out the forever part, but for now, I have a guest room and a four hundred square feet house for myself; plenty of space to live in,” Junmyeon pointed out. Chanyeol frowned as they were standing in a small living room, and Junmyeon held his hand before opening the door. “That was a door to the living room where I lay down when I’m too tired to go anywhere. Plus it’s soundproof,” he explained. Chanyeol’s body stiffened at the open space.

The glass walls allowed the sun to fill the space and it looked quite huge

The ceiling was made of glass too and looked pristine. “I clean it weekly,” Junmyeon pointed out. He suddenly had a thought, “hey, I got an idea, why don’t I make a housekeeping contract for this house?” Chanyeol looked at him as he spoke excitedly, “like this, you can live here without looking suspicious toward your uncle.” 

_ “A housekeeping contract? I’ll have to clean the house?” _ Chanyeol asked as he looked around, frowning at the space.  _ “It’ll take me a day to finish it all.”  _

“You don’t have to clean,” Junmyeon pointed out, “and you can keep your job at the hotel.” Chanyeol looked at him like he lost his mind, and Junmyeon smiled. “It will let me see you more often.” Chanyeol blushed instantly and Junmyeon laughed, pulling him to the indoor pool. “You don’t have to clean it, the water is filtered once a day automatically, but you can clean around it or swim on it.” 

“ _ I won’t swim _ ,” Chanyeol said with a frown, _ “it is unprofessional.” _

Junmyeon chuckled. “I truly meant it, Yeol. You don’t have to be my housekeeper but you can stay here, and that contract will save you from living with your uncle.” 

Chanyeol pouted a little, thinking,  _ “I want to clean. It would make me useless If I don’t.”  _ Junmyeon sighed and didn’t push. He made the tour of the house and ended it in his own bedroom. 

“This is my bedroom, it has an attached dressing room and a bathroom,” Junmyeon explained, and Chanyeol looked around in awe. “It is livelier than the guestroom you saw, but I am sure you can decorate it to fit your taste when you will move in.” 

_ “What?” _ Chanyeol looked at him in surprise.

“I don’t have another bedroom,” Junmyeon spoke with a happy tone, “unless you want to share my king size bed, I only have the guest room to offer.” Chanyeol’s mind went blank again and he looked like he lost all the colors in his face, which worried Junmyeon.

“ _ All of it, for me?” _ Chanyeol asked suddenly and Junmyeon nodded, “ _ you really will let me have that big room? All by myself? _ ” Junmyeon nodded at that thought yet again.  _ “I must be dreaming. _ ” Chanyeol held his head as he thought, “ _ this is not real. I can’t be treated like this after all these years.”  _

“Yeol,” Junmyeon tried to stop the train of thoughts that assaulted him. 

“ _ I am a nuisance, a handicap. Nobody loved me but my parents. Nobody! You can’t be this nice to me, for nothing, _ ” Chanyeol thought as he hyperventilated, “ _ do you want my body? I can’t give you my body, uncle tried to sell it and I didn’t give it to them and neither will I give it to you.”  _

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon held his arms a little hard and shook him, “I don’t want your body or anything from you. Don’t panic like this, my head hurts.” Chanyeol’s mind went blank again and Junmyeon sighed. “Look,” Junmyeon spoke slowly to make Chanyeol grasp the idea, “all I want is for you to stop having bad thoughts. Your self harming thoughts are hurting my heart and I can’t explain why. See? I don’t want your body, I want your happy thoughts.” 

“ _ Happy thoughts? About myself _ ?” Chanyeol looked down to his feet, fidgeting, “ _ I hate myself. I hate that I can’t talk to people like a normal person. I hate that I had to leave school because I can’t protect myself from bullies. I hate that I am bullied even at home. I hate that everybody treats me like a kind of toy. I hate everything about me, Junmyeon-ssi… why would you even be nice to me? _ ”

“I can hear you,” Junmyeon said with a smile, “I can hear thoughts, Chanyeol. I am not as normal as  _ you are. _ If the world discovered I could read minds as a kid, I would be destroyed as much as you are, but I hustled above my handicap.” 

_ “Handicap? What handicap? _ ” Chanyeol frowned as he thought so.

“What happened in the street this morning is a drop of how I used to live at first. Imagine it, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon pulled Chanyeol to sit down in the kitchen, turning on his coffee machine. “Imagine having to hear people’s thoughts on a daily basis to the point you are deaf to any other sound. Imagine your brain getting overwhelmed that your vision dances in front of your eyes and you faint. Isn’t that a handicap if it happens on a daily basis?” 

Chanyeol imagined it, Junmyeon could tell he did and he pouted. “ _ But you took control, no? _ ” 

“Yes and so will you,” Chanyeol got offered a cup of latte.“You can be a better version of yourself if you try. It is never too late to finish school, and there are tons of jobs that do not require you to talk.” 

_ “Like what? _ ” Chanyeol asked.

“A music producer, a web developer, a graphic designer, a copywriter, a web content writer, and in our hotel, to be a manager do not require you to be able to talk, just to be able to make report, supervise people, and so on,” Junmyeon said with a smile, “of course, I only listed the jobs I know and that can work perfectly with emails.” 

Chanyeol nodded, “ _ yeah, it looks like good job ideas for me. But can I truly make it?”  _

“If you start now, maybe in five or seven years you will have your dream job,” Junmyeon added, sitting by his side and then holding his hand, “all you need now is to stop having harmful thoughts. You are not alone on this, I’m with you.” 

Chanyeol went crimson but still smiled. “ _ Thank you. _ ” A ringtone suddenly broke their moment, and Chanyeol picked up the phone in his pocket. It was a very old model, which surprised Junmyeon. _ “Uncle,” _ Chanyeol thought in terror, “ _ it is already eight in the evening.”  _

Junmyeon picked up the phone and answered it. “Hello?” 

“Who is this?” The man rudely asked, “where is that son of a bitch?” 

“I am sorry but I found this phone in the street and I don’t think I see or know its owner,” Junmyeon lied with a smirk, “I’ll leave it with the police or we can meet with the owner if you know them and I’ll hand it over.” 

The old man ended the call abruptly so Junmyeon hissed “Asshole.” Then, he turned the phone off and looked at the terrified Chanyeol. “He can not find you here, so stay as long as you want. I won’t mind.” 

“ _ He will kill me if he finds me, _ ” Chanyeol worried, “ _ I need to go home.”  _

Junmyeon was still holding his hand, and he pulled Chanyeol’s hand closer to his chest. “I swear I won’t let him, Yeollie, just calm down and let us go to bed and sleep. Unless you are hungry, and you can make as much food as you want.” 

Chanyeol looked at the open kitchen that had some dishes in the sink and frowned.  _ “I’ll clean the kitchen. I need to think of something else, right now.” _ Junmyeon nodded to him and patted his head.

Junmyeon finished his cup of coffee before leaving it and stood to announce, “I’ll sleep now, then.” He went to bed, listening to Chanyeol’s rambling mind. The man’s thoughts were about cleaning the entire time which was funny to Junmyeon but also soothing. He slept as soon as he closed his eyes. 

He woke up to the smell of food and noticed it was six in the morning. Junmyeon frowned and left the bed, showered, dressed up for work and groomed himself before leaving to check. He knew Chanyeol was still in the house, his thoughts were still rambles but distant. Chanyeol was indeed making food, thinking of how to make the coffee machine work. “Good morning, Yeollie.” 

“ _ Good morning, Junmyeon-ssi, _ ” Chanyeol thought, and Junmyeon realized that Chanyeol did that naturally.

“Did you sleep well?” Junmyeon asked, receiving a nod, “I am glad.”

_ “I had to sleep on the floor _ ,” Chanyeol thought, “ _ the bed looked too clean to mess. _ ” He pouted at that as he served Junmyeon, who chuckled. _ “What is it?”  _

“You can mess with the bed, you own it now. It is yours to mess or leave it clean,” Chanyeol pouted at Junmyeon’s remark, “did you shower?” 

“ _ No, I don’t have clothes but my work uniform, _ ” Chanyeol said, sad, and Junmyeon nodded in agreement. 

He prepared the coffee for himself and the latte for Chanyeol when he said, “I’ll take you shopping, perhaps even to get a new haircut, and then we will think of what you would like to have in your room.” 

_ “Can’t I go home to pick clothes?” _ Chanyeol asked him, confused.

“Not until you are ready to face your uncle,” Junmyeon insisted, offering the latte, “I told you, you don’t have to face him now.”

Chanyeol looked quite happy about it, even if his mind was blank. They went to the hotel together, even if Chanyeol tried to make Junmyeon drop him off on the road. Junmyeon didn’t care, he didn’t fear what people thought of him and planned to protect Chanyeol from bullies if he was targeted. 

The police were there when they got in the staff area, still investigating the case; they even brought a sign interpreter who helped them understand what Chanyeol was saying. Junmyeon didn’t supervise the interrogation, in order to not compromise the case, and went to his office when Chanyeol burst in, panicking.

_ “He is here,”  _ he thought loudly, “ _ he is going to humiliate me and get me kicked. Please help. Please, I’ll do anything.” _ It made Junmyeon rush to hold him and he noticed the man shaking.  _ “He is here. _ ” 

“Who is here?” Junmyeon asked him softly, “your uncle?” Chanyeol nodded and Junmyeon sighed as he led Chanyeol to the sofa. “I’ll deal with him, okay?” he said as he patted Chanyeol’s racing head. Chanyeol looked like he would faint from panic, breathing fast and shallow, looking unfocused and like he didn’t hear Junmyeon at all. Even his brain kept repeating the same thing over and over: “Please save me.” Junmyeon couldn’t take it. 

He walked out of the office to find the secretary gone, went to the reception, asking if anyone asked for Chanyeol. “Yes, sir, an old man came when he was interviewed by the police in the meeting room, I told him to wait for him in the staff room.” 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said with a charming smile. He walked to the staff room, expecting a drunk angry man, but the man looked quite plain and normal. “ Hi Mr. Park, I'm the owner of this hotel,” he said as he got in, “and your nephew’s boss. Nice to meet you.” 

“Ah, yes. Nice to meet you too,” the old man said awkwardly, “I was asked to wait for him as he was dealing with the police. I am sorry he caused inconvenience. He is always a trouble maker.” 

“Is that so?” Junmyeon crossed his arms, smiling even if it looked quite evil, “please elaborate.” 

The old man didn’t know what to say, avoiding Junmyeon’s eyes, and thought, “This fucker thinks he can look down on me just because he owns a hotel. Sick rich bastards.” 

“I’d like you to know that I am aware of the abuse you made Chanyeol go through,” Junmyeon said confidently, “for the money you took from him, for the fact you sold his body, for the fact you also physically hurt him. I am aware of everything.” 

The old man gave him an outraged look. “How dare you! I’d never do that to my nephew, he is like my son,” the man said in an angry outburst. “That kid has always been a troublemaker, lying to get his way, but I never laid a hand on him.” 

“Is that so?” Junmyeon smirked, “then explain the bruises all over his body and the black eye he came to work with. Also, please explain why he thought I wanted to get paid with his body when I hired  _ my _ lawyer to handle his case. I am sure you have an explanation for it.” 

The old man couldn’t say a word and Junmyeon stood, walking closer to the man. 

“I asked Chanyeol to work for me permanently,” he said, “he is old enough to live without your supervision even if he is a mute person, so I don’t think we need your opinion on the matter. I will advise you to leave him alone or I’ll make sure to sue you for emotional and physical abuse on Chanyeol’s behalf.” He opened the door and looked at the man who had racing thoughts about making a scene and punishing Chanyeol. It made Junmyeon laugh “You won’t be the first person trying to make a scene and hurt our hotel’s reputation, and I’d like to see you try.” 

“What do you want from Chanyeol? What did he do for you to defend him so much?” The old man yelled. “Did he bend for you? Did he suck you off?”

“He trusted me with everything. He told me about his life as a mute and I value that trust,” Junmyeon spoke calmly, which the closest staff heard, “and he told me how he feared you, so I promised to free him from you and as a payment, he is to work as my housekeeper.” 

“Like I’ll believe that,” The man scoffed, “nobody wants a burden like that.” 

“I do,” Junmyeon firmly said, and grinned when he added, “I’d gladly take care of that burden if you don’t want it. Just leave Chanyeol alone or spend the rest of your life in jail, you name it.” 

The old man could say nothing as Junmyeon walked out of the room and hinted toward the guard to keep the man out of the building. When he got in his office, Chanyeol was unconscious. He looked like he cried himself to sleep, and Junmyeon worried but could only bring a spare blanket and covered the tall man with it. He went on his day normally, despite how the staff eyed him in a weird manner, and was glad Chanyeol woke up two hours after lunchtime, seven hours later. He looked confused as to why he was there, but Junmyeon just assured him that he got his day covered. 

“Let’s go out to the mall,” he offered, “I got most of my job done for today, so I’m free to shop with you.” Chanyeol nodded as he had no idea what to do, confused by his sleepiness, and Junmyeon smiled while leading him back to the car. “Let’s eat first, I skipped lunch to eat with you.” 

“ _ What happened? _ ” he asked suddenly, “ _ you look happy. _ ” 

Junmyeon's smile stretched as he stood to hold Chanyeol’s hand. “I am happy to see you well rested,” he lied, “let’s go eat now and I’ll make sure you get the best clothes.” 

That’s how they spend the rest of the evening. Junmyeon took Chanyeol to eat steak and got him pajamas and suits, plus jeans and hoodies because he seemed to like them, and at least a dozen pairs of shoes. Chanyeol looked like a kid, his eyes sparkling at everything that had vivid colours, and it made Junmyeon the happiest in a while.

When they got to his flat, Junmyeon was startled by the sight of his mother, Kyungsoo, and his brother in his living room. “Mom, Hyung, Soo,” he started as Chanyeol made himself small in the back, “what are you doing here?” 

“Can’t I come and see my son?” she asked, with a clearly upset expression; Junmyeon wished he could read her mind but as she had almost the same power as him, they couldn’t hear each other. “I had to after the disastrous news the hotel had.” 

“What disastrous news?” Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo who handed him the phone, with the video of a reporter talking to Chanyeol’s uncle. The old man accused Junmyeon of abusing Chanyeol physically, emotionally and even sexally, which only got worse with the video of them leaving the hotel together. Junmyeon chuckled at that which surprised everyone. “I expected him to do that,” he said as he handed the phone back.

“You have a plan?” Kyungsoo asked him, confusedly while his brother just shook his head in disbelief. 

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol who stood there, stunned, and held the tall man’s hand before assuring, “I promised to save you from him and I’ll keep my promise.” Chanyeol looked at him before tears flew down his cheeks. He looked so cute yet so heartbreakingly sad, and it made Junmyeon pat his head. “Go to your room, change into something comfortable, okay?” Junmyeon said to the man, who shook his head, holding into his hand shakingly.

“ _ This is my fault, _ ” he thought, “ _ I ruined everything for you _ .” 

“What are you going to do now?” His mother asked him.

He looked at her in surprise. “I’ll expose his lies of course,” he said, “he has no proof of his claims but I am sure the police will find proof of him gambling with Chanyeol’s virginity, or for him abusing the kid physically.” 

It made the three people look at the shaken Chanyeol, and they discussed the possibility of the old man counterattacking while Chanyeol went into a full panic mode. He didn’t even know what he was doing and Junmyeon could only hold into him as he panicked, trying to sooth his mind with soft words. 

When Chanyeol calmed down, Junmyeon led him to the bedroom and left him laying in bed. “Just keep an eye on him, Mom,” Junmyeon pleaded, “that’s all I ask for.” 

“I’ll make sure he is fine,” she promised as she observed him, followed by his brother and his friend, walking confidently, and determined to make that old man pay. 

And the man did pay. Not only did Junmyeon tell the press of what happened to Chanyeol, but announced he will persecute the uncle for defamation and abuse on a handicaped person. He even announced that he won’t rest until that old man is behind bars for everything he did to Chanyeol ever since the kid left his family to work in the city. 

Not only did Junmyeon hire a powerful lawyer on the case, but he also sent the request to organisations and private investigators, who collected testimonies about the abuse from neighbors and even Chanyeol’s teachers in high school.

The case kept being reported on national TV while Chanyeol remained in Junmyeon flat, cleaning almost daily in a frenetic way. Junmyeon couldn’t stop him from overworking himself, as he seemed to relax when working. His house was huge enough for Chanyeol to be busy the entire process. During the trial however, Chanyeol was a mess. He cried a lot, despite not wanting to, as he answered the questions and told the juries what happened to him. It made his interpreter shed tears as the poor woman kept observing him the entire time. 

Everybody saw how Chanyeol held on Junmyeon’s vest as he cried in his seat while Junmyeon kept a professional expression, smiling softly to Chanyeol whenever their eyes met or giving him water or tissues. “ _ I am pathetic _ ,” Chanyeol would think often, and Junmyeon would subtly pat his hand. 

The trial ended the way Junmyeon wanted it. and he was glad Chanyeol was finally free from abuse. They went to his flat, each to a room, getting ready for bed, when Junmyeon heard knocks in his door. “ _ Can I get in? _ ” A thought crossed his mind and he smiled, opening the door for Chanyeol who looked shy and awkward. “ _ I wanted to thank you for everything _ .” 

“Don’t thank me,” Junmyeon said as he pulled Chanyeol to sit on the bed, “I did it for you to be free, not to thank me or to feel indebted to me.” He sat down by Chanyeol’s side and held his hands with a relieved expression as he said, “I am happy you no longer have to fear getting hurt and I will make sure to be by your side when you need me, Yeol. Just let me know, okay?” 

_ “You are so nice to me, so loving,” _ Chanyeol thought as he teared up, “ _ it makes me wanna kiss you but that would be inappropriate.”  _

“Why would it be?” Junmyeon looked at him in surprise, “I legit started as a normal worker in the Royal Palace, just like you, so we aren’t that different.” 

Chanyeol pouted, thinking that it wasn’t true, and Junmyeon chuckled, pulling him into a kiss. It was chaste, quite short, but meaningful enough to make Chanyeol think, “ _ Fuck, I think I love you.”  _

Junmyeon laughed and held Chanyeol close, teasing. “That’s a good thing, then.” Chanyeol looked like he would melt of embarrassment right then, despite not thinking much of it, and Junmyeon didn’t push it. “Wanna cuddle?” he asked Chanyeol, who looked at the bed.

_ “You want me here?” _ He asked as he eyed the bed.

“Yes, sure I do,” Junmyeon smiled as he pulled Chanyeol to get in bed with him before opening his arms. Chanyeol made himself small in his hold. “Good?” 

_ “Perfect,” _ Chanyeol thought.  _ “This is perfect. I feel safe here.”  _ It made Junmyeon smile, patting Chanyeol’s head softly. 

That thought felt a thousand times better than any kiss.

  
  



End file.
